Closer
by fanfic designer
Summary: A Sunao/Sora story, for the ones to tell me that wanted to read something of these partner..I hope you enjoy! yaoi! one-shot , please send reviews! n n


Hello people!!! How are you?.. here I came with a new fan fic, story , one-shot chapter I hope you like it , and give me your reviews!!! Sukisho story, Sonao/Sora , yaoi if you don't like ;it don't read it!!

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho is not mine , is his owner's property .. either their characters .. so now you know!!! Get good time reading and enjoy!

**Closer **

It was a hard day in the students chore , Sunao Fujimori and Sora Hashiba was getting out of his class schedule , with long boring and tired faces . Misato-sensei have give them a lot of math homework , and the same other teachers , so the y was really full of job , for a entire life.

-what a tired day.. I´m dead-Sora said , moaning

-it's looks like all teachers was getting revenge of us –Sunao said with a tired expression .

-hey .. why we don't rest a moment , upon near that tree .. –Sora make he's way to a very green grass spot and sat down under a cherry blossom tree , the noon was fresh and quite-hey came and sit a moment here with me –he invited Fujimorii who blushed deeply but accepted the offer

-is ok , only for a moment -the pinky haired boy said , the green grass was soft and delicious , Sunao feel relaxed , the only noise they hear was the sound of the wind blowing throw the tree's branches , getting apart a lot of yellow and orange autumn leaves.

They share silence and warm feelings .. . Sora get closer to Sunao , searching the warm of his skin , he wanted , to take Fujimori's hand into his .. but he felt shy .. and strange .

-Fujimori .. I .. –Sora's cheeks ears red like a pair of tomatoes , hey became more close , near .. Sunao touch Sora's hand he was very warm …

-Hashiba .. not .. So.. Sora .. –Fujimorui felt shy and nervous of calling Sora by his name and not his last name as usual

-Nao-kun .. his faces get closer too , his expression covered by a deep red color .. expanding by their cheeks, nose, and ears .. two heart beating together and fast.

They was going to kiss their lips ready to touch one to other ,.. when..

-what a romantic scene , it cost gold , "all do it master's" fans are going to love it!!!!-Matsuri appears with his little photography camera . The two boys get apart immediately with his faces burning in embarrassment.

-jejeje sorry , do't by shy!!!

-Matsuri!!!! Get us alone!!!-Sora shouted pushing put out of place a poor blond guy who was very funny

--

Later in the dorms .. Sunao and Sora were quite , both very shy about what happened in the gardens .. without the interruption of Matsrui-chan they were kissed , but now they really don't know how to recover any kind of conversation between them .

Sunao was , making homework on the study table , meanwhile Sora , was reading his English lesson on the bed , both in complete silence . Hours passed , Sunao was tired his eyes was getting close , then a very soft touch on his hand , he has left his pencil , he opened his very big Amethyst eyes and saw Sora's sky-blue orbs .

-are you tired Nao-kun? it's time to rest , I'm falling sleep too . It's so much job for a day –Hashiba smiled him , Sunao cheeks get rose .

-yes , I'm dead .. lets sleep tomorrow we can continue working –Fujimori smiled softly .. and close his notebooks and books .

Sora , change his clothes for his pijamas , and get into de bed, the soft and clear moon's light enter by the window, Sunao also get in his sleep clothes , he put his pink hair free and combed it slowly .

-may I help you?-Sora take Fujimori by surprise , he sat in Sunao's bed and began to comb the large pink hair with love and sweet .. Nao-kun was blushed , very, very blushed, his heart beating strongly in his chest, Sora was very near , seat beside him combing with devotion his fortunately hair , he smile of happiness, he has never being so deeply in love like now. Sora was so sweet , funny , pretty annoying .. and so incredible handsome . Fujimori cheeks was so red , like strawberries .

-Nao-kun .. you hair is so soft and pretty –Sora gasp in a very soft voice , Sunao tremble

-tha.. thank you ..

The moon light was shinning into the bedroom , Sora make Fujimori to see him to the eyes both blushed .. slowly his faces get closer , and finally they kissed , passionately and very need .. tongues , saliva , hot, soft .. they had been wishing these to happen , a kiss ,they like one to other , and finally they had to admit that they loved passionately and deeply sincerely .

-.. Nao-kun… Sora gasp for air , they get apart only because they need air to breath

-So.. ra .. –both blushed and with smiles in their faces

-you like me too much .. Nao-kun.. I .. I .. love you –Sora evolves Suano in a strong and warm hug , Sunao close his eyes and felt the breath the soft skin of Sora , his warm , his odor .

-I ..Love .. yo u.. You like me so strongly Sora-kun .. another kiss and that night Sora's bed was empty and lonely , they share the same bed Sunao's bed , and with hugs and kisses they finally becomes one in sole and body .. with words full of emotion , promises and love .

_Owari!!!_

Well that all for now, no lemon , but a lot of romance n_n .. they are not my favorite partner , I'm also Nanami/Shinichirou fan , but many people had ask me to make a little fic about Sunao and Sora and so .. this for all people ask me for this , I hope you enjoy.

So , see you next time , take care , and

Bye!!


End file.
